Beso de Medianoche
by J.GastonPotterico
Summary: One-Shot. Harry regresa del entrenamiento de Quidditch y al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con un mensaje de Hermione.


Era pasada la medianoche en Hogwarts, Harry descansaba en su cama después de una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento. Después de todo, quería que su equipo ganara la copa de las casas más que nunca, ya que era su último año como alumno.

Sin muchas ganas de ir a bañarse hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, sus músculos casi no le respondían de lo agotados que estaban, y se levanto de su cómoda cama. Pero al levantarse una nota que estaba sobre su almohada cayó al suelo, de seguro no la había visto cuando se dejo caer con pesadez sobre la cama. Con dedos temblorosos, producto del extremo agotamiento que tenia, lo tomo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al distinguir la fina caligrafía de su amada Hermione. Con los ánimos renovados comenzó a leer.

Querido Harry:

Espero no estés muy agotado cuando termines tu entrenamiento de Quidditch, ya que como hoy no tuvimos la oportunidad de estar mucho tiempo juntos por culpa de mis deberes como premio anual, quiero recompensarte hoy en la noche con mi compañía, y porque no, algún que otro besito. Por lo tanto te espero en la sala común a las doce en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Te estaré esperando. No faltes.

Hermione.

Consulto rápidamente su reloj de pulsera y... ¡Diablos! eran las 12:40. Pero si había llegado a la torre Gryffindor a las 11:30, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado recostado en su cama? se sintió el más estúpido de los estúpidos. ¡Había dejado plantada a su novia! eso si que Hermione no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

Rápidamente se cambio el sudado uniforme de Quidditch que llevaba por una ropa mejor, y aunque lamento no tener el tiempo para darse una ducha que en verdad necesitaba, se dirigió a gran velocidad a la sala común. Después de todo aun cavia la posibilidad de que su princesa aun estuviera esperándolo. ¿O no? rezando porque ella estuviera ahí, Harry casi voló hacia la sala común. Pero al llegar no pudo ver practicante nada. Estaba completamente oscuro.

Una corazonada le indico que revisara el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, y al llegar frente a este, distingo una figura entre las sombras.

Sonriendo se arrodillo frente a su Hermione. Completamente enternecido por el hecho de que su novia lo haya esperado hasta el punto de quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco y sin muchos rodeos la beso... pero algo andaba mal... muy mal.

Se separo de inmediato de la extraña figura, sin pensarlo tomo su varita de sus pantalones y pronuncio un desesperado "lumos" rezando a todos los cielos que fuera Hermione a quien acababa de besar... pero al parecer nadie escucho sus plegarias.

-¿Harry?- pronuncio con terror su mejor amigo mientras lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Ron?- fue lo único que logro pronunciar Harry.

Ambos se observaron una milésima de segundo para después:

-¡AHHHHHH!

Los dos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones mientras gritaban a todo pulmón.

Ron salió corriendo hacia la salida y se perdió de vista luego de atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda, pero sin dejar de gritar como un loco.

Por su lado Harry no siguió gritando, pero si corrió de inmediato hacia su habitación, completamente horrorizado. Después de todo ¡Había besado a un hombre! Y no cualquier hombre, sino que nada más y nada menos: ¡Había besado a Ron!

Al llegar todos sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos por los gritos que ambos habían efectuado, y comenzaron a cuestionarlo sobre qué había sucedido. Pero Harry no tenia deseos de responder preguntas en ese momento. Se dirigió de inmediato al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro para asegurarse que no lo molestaran.

Una vez dentro tomo el envase de crema dental y vacio el contenido completo en su boca, mientras hacia gárgaras. Luego de diez minutos escucho la angelical voz de su Hermione detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¿Amor estas bien? Respóndeme por lo que más quieras- su voz sonaba con mucho miedo.

Harry al escuchar lo preocupada que se oía Hermione salió de inmediato del baño. Fuera se encontraban todos sus compañeros de habitación (con excepción de ron) y su querida novia, todos ellos con cara de preocupación. Y de inmediato todos comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te vimos entrar y no sabíamos que sucedía.

-En la sala común no hay nada y creímos que…

-Casi nos matas del susto Harry ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Quien grito?

-¡Silencio!- grito Harry cansado de tantas preguntas juntas- no sucedió nada fue solo una tontería. No se preocupen. Ahora todos vuelvan a dormir.

Y sin ganas de discutir con nadie tomo la mano de Hermione y se la llevo fuera.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación princesa- y así ambos se fueron mientras todos en la habitación se quedaban donde estaban, seguramente esperando a que Harry volviera para interrogarlo nuevamente.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala común Hermione se abalanzo sobre Harry y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿Quieres?- le dijo con voz amortiguada, ya que tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- intento hacerse el desentendido Harry, aunque sabía que con Hermione no se podía.

-Conozco tu voz Harry. Y sé que el que gritaba eras tú- contesto al tiempo que se separaba para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Ahora me dirás porque gritaste?

-Me asuste, eso es todo- mintió, aunque no era del todo mentira.

-¿Qué fue lo que te asusto?- siguió preguntando ella muy poco convencida de lo que le decía su novio.

-Ehhh… pues… ehhh-¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora que le decía? ¿Que había visto un troll? ¿Qué había sido un dragón? O ¿Qué había visto a un troll sobre un dragón? Mentirle a su Hermione no era lo suyo, definitivamente no lo era. Y mucho menos si ella lo estaba observando tan atentamente como lo hacía, claramente buscando algún indicio de que el mentía- ¿Un elfo domestico?

De acuerdo eso había salido más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Pero la respuesta no era del todo mala, rápidamente su mente elaboro una muy buena mentira.

-¿Un elfo domestico?-repitió la chica con un tono de burla. Y Harry prefería mil veces que se riera de el por eso, a que se riera porque sabía la vergonzosa y horrible verdad.

-Sí, un elfo domestico- afirmo un poco más seguro- es que baje aquí y en la oscuridad me lo encontré. No te imaginas el susto que me lleve, además el también se asusto y grito. No sabes lo feo que es el pobre- "Si eso es. Dale más detalles. Tal vez así sea más convincente" pensó Harry- estoy seguro de que Kreacher es mas apuesto que el que yo me encontré aquí.

Ese comentario le costó un golpe en el brazo por parte de Hermione.

-Auch.

-Te lo mereces- contesto ella en tono juguetón- no deberías burlarte de ellos. Después de todo lo que hacen por ti. Deberías estar más agrade…

Pero los labios de Harry no la dejaron continuar en lo que de seguro seria una larga reprimenda por no apreciar el trabajo de los elfos.

Y así poco a poco se fueron acercando al sofá hasta quedar ambos recostados en el. Después de todo Hermione se lo debía, y en ese momento no se le ocurría mejor idea de cómo borrar lo que le había sucedido minutos antes en ese mismo sofá, que con los dulces besos de su amada novia.

-Mmm… sabes a menta- dijo Hermione entre besos, haciendo reír a Harry.

Continuaron con su sesión de besos por un buen tiempo, hasta que Harry, inconscientemente, metió sus manos por debajo del pijama de Hermione y comenzó a acariciar el suave abdomen de ella. Logrando que su novia se separara de él un poco asustada.

-Harry no… no estoy lista aun- dijo con un hilo de voz. Parecía entre triste, apenada y avergonzada.

El al comprender su error la beso, pero no fue un beso apasionado, fue un beso lento y a la vez tierno. Y al separarse le susurro contra sus labios y sin dejar de mirarla directamente a sus hermosos ojos color miel:

-Descuida princesa. Yo solamente quiero estar contigo, nada más.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hermione sonrió y abrazándolo por el cuello lo atrajo hacia ella para continuar en donde se habían quedado.

Harry sonrió contra los labios de Hermione, después de todo a él no le importaba si solo se quedaban ahí besándose, ya que podía esperarla por muchos años mas hasta que estuviera lista y el no se quejaría. Se conformaba con estar con su pequeña princesa en ese momento, sin ninguna preocupación (por el momento). Tan solo disfrutando de su beso de media noche.


End file.
